


Tell Me What You Want

by Playing_god



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: Viktor loves his darling star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, soo, prob not v good. Kinda based in the same universe as Neighbors (it's another fic of mine, please go read it!) but can just be read as a/b/o smut... tell me what you think !

“P-please, Vitya, a-alpha!” Yuuri whined, tears misting over his eyes.

“You know I love when you beg, moya lyubov.” Viktor sighs, slowly kissing down his mate’s neck. He reveled in the soft sighs, and whines his mate let out. “Tell me what you want, princess. Tell your alpha exactly,” he paused, lightly tracing over the growing bulge in his omega’s shorts. “What you want.” Yuuri whined again, bucking into his alpha’s hand. “Ah, ah, ah.” Viktor chided, taking his hand away. “Tell your alpha what you want, or you don't get anything.” He left a light kiss on Yuuri’s lips before leaving away from him. Viktor hovered over his mate, his palms bracketing Yuuri’s shoulders. He had a smirk on his face, enjoying the way Yuuri had already become a mess underneath him. 

“Ple-please,” Viktor arched a brow, looking at the omega expectantly. “Fill me up.” Hearing Yuuri beg to be filled, nearly made Viktor loose all self control, and ravish him that very moment. “Make me full, alpha. Breed me with your pups.” Viktor let out a harsh breath, and his arms buckled slightly, hearing Yuuri say all these things was really affecting him. 

“Was that so hard, printsessa?” Viktor finally gave in, dropping back down to kiss his omega. He slowly trailed down Yuuri’s neck, leaving a kiss on their bonding mark as well as dark purple marks all over his neck. Viktor wouldn't deny it, he was a possessive man, and seeing Yuuri with his marks, littering his neck, just made the alpha preen.

“Hurry, please, alpha.” Yuuri begged, making Viktor nod, and lift Yuuri up on his lap. 

“Is this what you wanted, darling?” Viktor asked, slipping his hand up Yuuri's shorts, and circling his tight hole with one finger. At that point Yuuri was nearly to tears, his face shoved in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “No, you wanted this, right?” Viktor had pulled both his and Yuuri's shorts down, and now had the tip of his cock lined up with his omega's entrance. “Tell me,” Viktor requested. 

“I want your cock, alpha.” Yuuri sobbed into his alpha's neck. With that final request, Viktor lowered Yuuri on to his hard member.

“Do you want my knot? Is that what you want, printsessa?” Viktor asked slowly pulling out, than pushing back in. He could feel Yuuri desperately nodding, and his hot breathing on his neck seemed erratic. 

“Pleas-e.” His voice cracked as Viktor thrusted up unexpectedly. Viktor then pulled out of his mate, and pushed Yuuri back to lying down on the bed. Propping the omega's ankles up on his shoulders, he prepared to enter his mate again. Momentarily he got distracted by the jaw breaking sight that was Yuuri’s thighs. He leaned down leaving kisses, and light marks all over the pale stretches of skin. When he felt Yuuri's thighs had gotten enough attention (and that the omega wouldn't last much longer) he straightens his back, and lined himself up with Yuuri's hole, before entering. His omega let out a high pitched whine at the feeling of his alpha in him again. “V-Viktor please! I'm so close” he could see his omega's hard cock, so hard and he'd only touched him once, he loved how responsive Yuuri was. 

“Come for me Yuuri,” Viktor growled, letting go of one thigh in favor of pumping Yuuri's length. Yuuri came all over his stomach, and Viktor had been quick to lap it all up, making his omega blush. Viktor came shortly after that, the image of his precious omega, covered in marks, and blessed out all because of him had pushed him over the edge. He pulled out of Yuuri, and kissed his darling’s forehead. “Such a good boy, you're such a good boy for me Yuuri. Aren't you?” Yuuri nodded weakly, tired after their activities. “Let's get you cleaned up, hm? You're very dirty, my star.” Viktor easily cradled Yuuri in his arms reveling in the way his omega felt in his hold. He heard a soft sigh from Yuuri, and looked down to see the omega drifting off. “Not yet, my princess, wait till you've been cleaned up, okay?” Yuuri nodded with eyes still closed, and Viktor let out a laugh. He was so glad he got to call Yuuri his

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is bad I'm cringing @ myself


End file.
